El Hada de las Aguas
by Adilay Nazikage
Summary: [UA/Adaptación] Dos hermanos, un pozo y un hada. Cuando las ganas de recuperar lo que te fue robado a ti y a tu pariente más amado, eres capaz de ignorar tu edad para poder pasar por toda adversidad y buscar la salida hacia la libertad.


_[One-Shot]_

**El Hada de las Aguas**

―**Ashiya Shirō/Alsiel & Sasaki Chiho―**

**S**ummary: [UA|Adaptación] Dos hermanos, un pozo y un hada. Cuando las ganas de recuperar lo que te fue robado a ti y a tu pariente más amado, eres capaz de ignorar tu edad para poder pasar por toda adversidad y buscar la salida hacia la libertad.

**A**dvertencias: Supongo que algo de OoC. XD.

**D**isclaimer:

**Hataraku Maō-sama! © Satoshi Wagahara**

El Hada de las Aguas © **Los Hermanos Grimm**

_Adaptación_ © Producciones KrusTacio

**N**otas: Quiero aclarar que esta historia también participa en una de los retos del foro de: **Universo de Fan-fics**, que se llama: _TALES_. Y eso quiere decir que cada participante debe tomar un cuento y adaptarlo al fandom que nosotros queramos. No sé si este cuento sea muy conocido o siquiera a mi me salga bien en esta adaptación ya que no soy mucho de eso, tal vez incluso ponga de mi propia cosecha pero eso ya está por verse. Ehm, espero que les guste y por favor ¡comenten!

* * *

**•**

* * *

Un pequeño hermano de nombre Alsiel y su hermana de nombre Chiho, cuyos padres habían designado separarse por cuestiones diversas después del nacimiento de la menor, y sólo por ese verano habían accedido a que sus hijos pudiesen verse y socializar entre sí, jugaban una vez cerca de un pozo ajenos a los problemas adultos de los que no eran ignorantes, más no completamente involucrados.

Ambos solitarios debido a que ningún adulto, ni siquiera sus padres habían querido hacerles compañía aquel día alegando que ellos podían cuidarse solos. Y mientras jugaban, uno correteando al otro distrayéndose como en ningún otro día desde que sus caminos se separaron, en un mal movimiento por parte de Chiho, ambos cayeron al pozo. Por suerte, según ellos, ninguno salió herido.

Lo que no sabían, y más les debió saber, era que un hada de las aguas vivía dentro del pozo. Ella arqueó una ceja debido a que se le había interrumpido en su momento de paz, y cuando les miró dijo:

―¡Ahora que les tengo, van a trabajar mucho para mí! ―Ella poseía una estatura diminuta pero no por ello menos dominante, su cabello era corto pero en un modesto corte azulado mientras que su ropa consistía en un vestido blanco que delineaba una figura delgada; después de decir su orden, a base de intimidación se llevó a ambos hermanos.

El hada le dio a Chiho un lino enredado y sucio para hilar, además de que también tenía que traer el agua en un cubo que tenía un agujero, era claro que su trabajo era demasiado pesado y agotador. Alsiel por otro lado, él era el hermano mayor era más alto y más fornido, por lo que la hada designó tareas más pesadas para él: tenía que talar y derribar un árbol con un hacha sin filo además de que debía cargar la leña que pudiese para poder encender antorchas y fogatas estando a mitades de Junio, cuando el agua y la humedad eran dominantes en la zona.

Después de todos aquellos duros trabajos completamente saboteados por la misma hada para hacerles la vida imposible a los dos chicos, los hermanos no conseguían nada para comer excepto bolas de masa hervida para servir con guiso y todo tan duro como piedras, tanto que era difícil pasarlas por la garganta, raspaban y cuando uno amenazaba con atragantarse, el otro estaba al pendiente de que eso no ocurriera, porque a pesar de todo, eran unos hermanos que a pesar de no conocerse desde el nacimiento, se querían y por ende se protegían entre sí con uñas y dientes.

Día tras día el trabajo era el mismo, todo tan monótono y cansado que las manos del Alsiel comenzaban a víctimas de las ampollas, las palmas estaban quebradas y resecas, sus ojos que en algún momento fueron color miel estaban enrojecidos debido a las constantes horas que pasaba en vela tratando de talar los árboles a tiempo para que la codiciosa hada no se pudiera de mal humor. Mientras que Chiho casi podía decir que ya comenzaba a dejar de sentir los pies, las caminatas eran tan duras que la espalda de la pequeña comenzaba a deformarse debido a sus constantes horas encorvada, al igual que Alsiel, Chiho permanecía varias noches en vela para poder cumplir sus _obligaciones_, hilar hilo sucio en un artefacto nada bueno para el trabajo era algo que mantenía ocupado a cualquiera.

Hasta que entonces, hartos de la maldita hada abusiva, lo esperado pasó:

Por fin los niños se pusieron tan impacientes con esa hada y sus imposibles tareas, que en uno de las noches que tenían para poder charlar entre ellos sin supervisión del maligno ser, acordaron esperar hasta un domingo, y cuando el hada salió de la casa para hacer quién sabe qué como siempre, aún con el miedo latiéndoles en los pechos salieron corriendo en busca de su libertad. Escaparon.

Pero minutos después cuando ella regresaba porque sentía que algo olvidaba, vio que las aves revoloteaban a lo lejos, y seguían a _los esclavos_ con gran ruido. No perdió el tiempo y la pequeña criatura los siguió veloz.

Los niños la vieron desde lejos, y Chiho lanzó un cepillo hacia atrás que formó una colina inmensa de cerdas, con miles y miles de picos, sobre los cuales se vio obligada el hada a trepar con gran dificultad; pero por fin, sin embargo, logró pasarlos. Debían tener algo mejor.

Cuando los niños vieron eso, Alsiel lanzó detrás de él un peine que formó una gran colina de peines con mil veces mil dientes, pero el hada seguía en su empeño de perseguirlos, y por fin atravesó los dientes.

«No quiero que nos alcance» repetía Alsiel viendo desesperado la perseverancia del hada, era malvada, no los iba a dejar así como así después de todo no era normal encontrar niños tan sanos y fuertes como ellos de los cuales poder aprovecharse todos los días, el corazón comenzaba a latir demasiado rápido dentro del pecho de Alsiel, tenía miedo no tanto por él, sino por su querida hermana.

Entonces la muchacha, con ingenio, lanzó detrás de ella un espejo que formó una colina de espejos, y era tan deslizadizo que fue imposible para el hada cruzarla. La detuvieron. Entonces el hada pensó: «Me iré a casa rápidamente y traeré mi hacha, y cortaré la colina de cristal por la mitad».

Mucho antes de que ella volviera y hubiera partido la colina de cristal, los niños ya se habían escapado con las pocas energías que les quedaban, desesperados por conseguir una libertad que claramente no iba a ser dada por los adultos que seguramente les castigarían por inventar un cuento fantástico y no decir una verdad más _lógica_.

Y con una gran distancia, y el hada se vio obligada a regresar de nuevo a su pozo sin ellos, triste por no tener a esas pequeñas sabandijas consigo.

.

.

.

El tren en dirección a otro pueblo, se encontraban los dos hermanos. Alsiel y Chiho. Ambos no estaban seguros de qué les depararía el destino, pero si algo habían aprendido a merced de aquella hada, era que las cosas no siempre eran lo que aparentaban ser, además de que los trabajos forzados eran en grandes cantidades, peores que los trabajos hechos con el corazón.

Podían sobrellevar sus nuevas vidas, juntos. Porque se tenían mutuamente.

Alsiel miró a Chiho y ella le sonrió a él aún con los harapos que en algún momento fueron atuendos elegantes. Y por primera vez, cuando el tren se puso en marcha, ambos se permitieron soñar con un mundo mejor.

―**FIN―**

* * *

_Bueno, aquí termina, espero que les haya gustado la adaptación. Es un clásico de los Hermanos Grimm y si quieren leer el original con todo gusto les invito a que lo hagan; aclaro que debido a las condiciones del reto, que consistía en hacer el fic de más de 1000 palabras me vi forzada a alargar los hechos lo mejor que pude. Espero que eso no les moleste. ¡Regálenme Reviews!_

_**JA NE! ;)**_


End file.
